


A Perfect Wedding for a Perfect Bride : scribEye_Steak Ver.

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cheating, Cock Slut, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Gokkun, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Cordelia prepares for the perfect night.
Relationships: Chrom/Tiamo | Cordelia, Cordelia/Chrom/Gaius/Robin, Guire | Gaius/Tiamo | Cordelia, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	A Perfect Wedding for a Perfect Bride : scribEye_Steak Ver.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KratosAurion97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/gifts).

> This one's been a long one in the making, but I'm happy toshow it to you all now. Also, be sure to check out KratosAurion97's take on this concept as well. Enjoy :)

Cordelia smiled into the mirror at the sight before her.

The pegasus knight prodigy would hardly draw attention to herself, and yet she felt at ease to be just a little bit self-indulgent on her special day. The sky blue sash and bows were a last minute shift from a more fitting scarlett. She wanted a connection to the sky she loved as the ceremony went on tonight.

She glanced to the dusk outside the window. The sleepy little hamlet outside was already winding down, content that there would be no need for further labor this evening. They paid little heed to the humble old chapel outside of town, or the night of revelry that was to come. As the sun arched down over the steeple of the town’s newer church, she felt herself quivering with anticipation. It was nearly time where the rest of the procession should be arriving.

_ Knock Knock _

Cordelia’s breath hitched. She had no room for doubts - not when the moment was at hand. By tonight’s end, she would be truly festooned in pure, marital bliss. Her thighs trembled at the thought.

“Hello?”

* * *

  
  


“Oh! Oh! Oh! Ooooh, yess~!”

Cordelia reached back and gripped the desk for dear life. Her hips loudly snacking against the thick cock spearing her pussy. The lacy red panties she’d once wore now dangled around one of her raised ankles. Strong, well-worn hands kept her legs in the air as he fucked the bride.

The knigh’s head flew back and grazed the wall. The minor pain was swiftly washed away as another orgasmic tremor threatened to rattle her. Her eyes were drawn to the mirror again.

She could see her flushed face, as well as that of the man currently plowing her a scarce hour before the altar. The same face she’d been yearning for too many years. Her fiancé.

“C-Chrom I’m gonna-!”

* * *

_ Plap plap plap plap plap _

Cordellia groped the mirror’s edge for support. Her cheek smeared against the fogged over glass, sending shivers to match the liquid fire from her loins. Her toes struggled against the ground as she was held up by the cock pounding her butt.

The lord had just left her to finish preparing. Her attempts to fix her hair were thwarted as she was pressed against the very same mirror she’d been using.

Her eyes rolled back as the sky consumed her...

Cordelia came down from euphoric heights and back to the disturbed room, crumpled on the floor. She reached back and gingerly rubbed her sore ass. _ ‘It’s gonna hurt to ride coming up.’ _ she mused.

_ ‘Good.’ _

“Mmm, that was wonderful Ga...Gaius?”

He was gone, like the thief he was. The bride was left quivering on her shaky knees with a sore rump. She spared a glance at the clock and winced at the time. Only twenty minutes until the ceremony would begin, and the guests still hadn't arrived.

She wondered when her lover would be coming.

* * *

_ “Hmmph! Hmph! Hmph Hmmph!” _

Cordelia gripped the stool with all her might- unwilling to let go, and unable to pull free. Her hips forced up and down across an unknown cock. The once crisp white gown flopped and bounced in rhythm with wet slaps. Her grunts masked by the sash bunched between her teeth. The rest coiled down and wrapped between the frame of the stool.

She’d scarcely recovered from the Thief’s ambush on her ass when she was again accosted. Her attempts to fix her state had cost her as she was ambushed from behind. The invader had ignored her abused butt in favor of her gushing pussy. The binds had come at a complete shock, but she was hardly in a position to protest.

Nor did she even want to.

Cordelia pushed back, letting her thighs smack against his. She felt her loins being split and sawed with every thrust. The stiff cock throbbed and pulsed in her gushing twat.

The perfect bride’s eyes rolled back as she let him defile her mere hours before their ceremony. She briefly felt his hands as they gripped the bountiful folds around her hips. Strong, but also quite soft. The kind that favored tones to swords. She knew exactly who it was, even without seeing him or his girth.

“Hooooobeeen~”

* * *

  
  


Soft bells filled the darkened chapel around them.

Cordelia was on her knees at the altar, staring up at the trio of men. Her once-pristine dress was rumpled and slightly torn, showing some of her more intimate skin. The puddle between her legs made it quite clear that her underwear was absent. Surrounding her were the trio of Shepherds that had already accosted her so far. A Lover, a fiance, and her betrothed - all in one place.

The knight wiped her eyes clean, trying to commit this wonderful sight to memory. It was all so perfect - so wonderful, Like something out of her fondest fantasies. And what better way to start than with the man of her dreams? “Will you join me, milord?”

Chrom stepped up, bare and proud. He offered her a smile, so kind and honest compared to his brazen nudity. Cordelia blushed at the sight before glancing down. Her eyes were drawn to the thick cock that had stretched her folds to the limit. Her nails traced down his shaft for the little ring around his base.

She pulled up.

Inch by inch the condom came off, still sloshing with the lukewarm spunk of their earlier romp. As it neared his glans, she placed a palm beneath the swollen tip for support..Cordelia’s fingers cleared his tip and pinched down before pulling the protection clean off.

She gazed at the sloshing concoction wriggling before her. Thick, potent seed of the exalted bloodline, held in her hand. She finally offered her lord’s sires a fitting end - in her stomach.

“Mwaaaaaah~”

Cordelia tipped the condom up and opened her fingers. The cum flowed like a syrupy cascade until it smeared on her tongue. Lukewarm, but still quite delectable. She aimed higher and let the jizz splash in her mouth. The bulbous sheathe deflated as she poured its contents in her eager mouth.

_ Plink! _

Something landed on her tongue. Something metallic.

The knight’s smile widened as she felt her true prize. She kept it on her outstretched tongue, letting the rest of his cum slosh between her cheeks. The brazen bride reached for her reward and admired it in the light - a wedding ring.

Cordelia slipped it over her finger, not caring at the layer of cum hardening upon it or smearing into her fingers. Instead she merely finished swallowing the load in her mouth with a loud swallow.

Chrom and the others gawked at her display. Cordelia was rather forward in her displays, but this was showing a side of her that not even the trio were previously privy to. Somehow, the normally eager knight was even more wanton and promiscuous as she wore a maiden’s white gown.

The knight opened her lips wide, showing clean teeth without a single hint of spunk. She raised her cum-crusted finger and stuck it in her mouth to savor the very last drop. Loud, lascivious slurps like a babe sucklling teat filled the holy chapel.

_ ‘MmmPwah~’ _

Drool dribbled down her lips and was left to stain her lap. Cordelia eyed the men with a gaze more fitting for a predator than a proud knight. She raises her finger and coyly beckoned to the Thief and the Tactician. “Well, you two?”

There was much less ceremony with the other two. Watching thier lord and comrade get such erotic pomp and pagentry had left them stiff and yearning, and they weren’t keen to tarry any longer. Cordelia certainly didn’t mind as she rocked back and forth on her knees in anticipation.

“Aw, sugar.”

Gaius was too slow pulling his condom off, leaving Robin to make his offer second. The knight took the offered condom, but merely held it between her fingers. She made no motion to do anything else, instead glancing at Gaius expectantly.

_ ‘Naga help me.’ _ the thief doubled his pace. The bride watched him, specifically the indent near his cockhead. Cordelia already knew that the Tactician’s band was floating in his offering to her without even feeling or seeing it.

Gaius handed her his condom with a lopsided grin. She returned it with her own smile, a far more lascivious one. The two bundles of cum sloshed in her grip. She brought them both overhead and dumped them all over her.

“?!”

Cordelia ignored their utterances and simply basked in her creamy, spunky shower. She felt it seeping through her crimson tresses, across her sweaty yet supple skin. When the cascade caressed her lashes, she shut her eyes and leaned back into the flow. Her mouth hung open with anticipation of her true prizes.

_ Plink! Plink! _

Two more rings landed on her face. Cordelia shook the rest of the condoms dry before reaching down to grab her other wedding bands. Blind, she still managed to deftly place them on her other fingers, with one going over Chrom’s ring. She wasn’t sure which one.

She also didn’t care.

The men left her alone as she dealt with the mess on her face. The knight herded as much lukewarm cum as she could manage to her waiting mouth. Her fingers grew sticky with womb soup webbing as she gleefully slurped down the seed of commoners as readily as she feasted on noble cum. She was a far cry from the paragon of peerless perfection befitting of the Pegasus Knight’s commander. Exactly as she wanted.

_ “Mwah! Mwah Mwaaaaah~” _

Finger after sticky finger scooped up spunk and plopped it between her eager lips. Her tongue thrashed between her digits, intending to leave an impact. One glance between the men’s legs would show the fruits of her labors.

Cordelia flung her hair back and gave the lord a sizzling, smoldering glare. Messy lips smacked together as she beckoned him with a spit-soaked finger. “Chrom, my darling - I need you _ now _~”

The man she hailed for was stunned in shock until he was pushed forward by the smirking thief. They were all in way too deep to escape the succubus in disguise. Too far gone to back out now, no matter what station they had.

Cordelia instantly got to work on lavishing his cock with her tongue. Chrom flinched at the crusty texture of dried cum near her lips, but quickly melted under her hot, wet ministrations. He was reminded that under the frayed bridal gown and the harlot’s mask was his ever loyal, ever skillful commander of the pegasus wing. The same one that could easily stand at his side or between his legs at a moment’s notice. Any attempts down memory lane were shattered as she stuffed his cock down her tight throat.  
“G-Gods!”

The bride grabbed his ass for support as she fucked her face on his cock. Her gloves smeared his bare skin with a mixture of her lovers’ cum she was so engrossed she didn’t notice the other two shuffling around her.

“Mind if I get a slice, Red?”

Robin rolled his eyes at the thief’s poor quip, but the bride-slut was more than receptive. She kept lavishing Chrom’s dick, massaging him with her tight throat as she reached to her sides and grabbed the other men’s cocks.   
G-Gods - didn’t expect her to ta-aaaaaaaay~”

The bride-slut released her squeeze on his shaft and gently began pumping up and down. A similar, if swifter rhythm was achieved for Robin at her other side. She pulled herself off Chrom’s falchion until it exited her throat. Her tongue quickly picked up the attack from there.

Cordelia handled herself with precision and skill befitting a knight as she pleasured her three lovers. Her hands and lips were out of synch, yet perfectly honed to fit the desires of the man enjoying them. She didn’t even have to look away from Chrom’s clenched face - from mere shape alone she could guess that Gaius was to her left, Robin to her right. She also knew just what to do to really set those two men off with just her fingers.

“C-Cordelia could yo-oooooh~”

“Oh Red...that’s the spot.”

Cordelia smirked around Chrom’s cock as she juggled Robin’s ball between her gloved fingers. Her other hand was busy pressing and smearing against Gaius’ slit, giving it an occasional flick for good measure. In her mouth, her tongue was busy caressing and lashing against the lord’s cock head. As if teasing him to act.

He did.

“D-Damn you Cordelia!”

_ ‘Hrk!’ _

Her strokes froze as she was shoved back over Chrom’s girth. Her tight pearl bead choker bulged with her neck, threatening to break. She felt his grip on her head and nape as he used her mouth like his own personal aid. A title that she would secretly, yet proudly, boast.

She left her throat to the mercy of her beloved lord and turned her attention to the men in her hands. The bride-slut squeezed the nuts at her right until she heard a laboared gasp. Robin bowled forward, reaching out to catch himself on his best friend’s broad shoulder.

The thief wasn’t spared her mirth either. She pumped down his shaft before swiftly dipping between his legs. Her goal was the puckered star behind him.

“Oh sugar tits!”

Cordelia’s eyes rolled back as she basked in pure, unfettered bliss. Surrounded by the men she loved, used in a way that would make her comrades balk. In this nondescript chapel, she found a happiness that not even the free skies could match.

The candles burned lower, casting lascivious shadows upon them. In the flickering light, they missed the streaks of tears falling down her cheeks. Her three rings glinting in the candlelight. The men lacked such bands, having left them behind at their homes.

Concealed, next to their slumbering wives.

“_ Ngh! _ G-God’s I’m-!”

Cordelia perked up as her throat filled with hot, salty spunk - the first time in a long while. Similar streams attacked her head from either side. The buildup to this magical night had been such agony for all involved. But now they could indulge and revel like never before. And so they did.

_ Mmmmmmph~ _

She happily gulped the royal seed down, even as Gauis and Robin continued to paint a lopsided veil in her hair. Her hands were removed as she pulled the two men closer. Hot, syrupy ropes reached over her peak and smeared the opposite side. She leaned forward, smacking her nose against Chrom’s crotch as her vision blurred.

_ ‘Pwah! _’

Air rushed down her abused windpipe. Her light head almost crashed as the lord released his iron grip on her. Cum splashed against the back of her head and clung to her long tresses in sticky strands.

The lord stumbled back and caught himself against a pew. Cordelia already missed his presence, but not enough to fight her way out of this euphoric repose. She knew Chrom was no messenger, but she also knew he’d be back up in little time. That gave her other two special men a chance at their slutty, secret bride.

Gaius recovered first and broke out of her grip. Before she could wonder at his absence, she found herself seized and being pulled up by her hips. Robin’s last splash of cum wound up smearing against her hip as she stumbled back into the thief’s shockingly firm grip. She felt something pressing between her butt cheeks - something very familiar.

He leaned up and growled in her ear, “Been waiting for this one for a while, Red - you better be ready.”

She squirmed in his grasp, gasping at the hot girth sawing her asscheeks. Yet one look at her flushed cheeks and the stupid grin on her lips made it clear what she really thought. And yet the thief had one more surprise in mind for her as he reached around and grabbed the front of her gown. “G-Gaius what are yo-?!”

_ RIIIIIIP! _

Robin gawked at the sight now exposed between her torn skirt - Cordelia’s untrimmed pussy, as fiery as the hair on her head and the rose on her cheeks.it wasn’t the first time, but after months of restraint it was like seeing this side of her for the first time all over again. It merely complimented her transformation from a proud knight to a lustful temptress masqued in bridal white.

“Hey Bubbles - want to give me a hand here?”

The moment shattered at Gaius’ somewhat strained inquiry. Robin quickly shuffled in front of the blushing bride and grabbed her hips. The thief relinquished his hold on her sides in favor of grabbing her inner thighs. “You ready, red?”

Cordelia’s response was to roll her hips back against his cock. _ ‘Sweet lord, she has a fine ass.’ _ he mused before looking over her to Robin. With a nod, the two men lifted her aloft. Her legs split open as Gaius pushed them aside, exposing her two holes ready for the taking. Cocks throbbed in anticipation as they prodded her pussy and ass.

They pushed her down.

“O-Oooh, gods~”

Her panting morphed into a long, lusty coo as the sensation of being filled came crashing back to her. More than just the cocks of her lovers, she especially relished when they took her together. Every combination of two had been experienced by her, even doubling up in a single hole. But she had yet to be taken by all three of her partners at once.

That would be changing tonight.

The duo set a frantic pace, giving her little time to adjust. The sting of Gaius’ long cock in her ass clashed against the pleasure struck as Robin’s cock stretched her gushing folds aside. Rhythmic claps echoed every time her butt slammed back against Gaius, followed by wet slaps when she rolled against Robin.

Cordelia’s eyes rolled back as she was literally caught in the euphoric world of her deepest desire. She reached across to grab her two men, lightly grazing their backs on her nails. The sensations were hardly new - not with the lascivious history they all shared. By now she’d lost sight of how long this affair had gone, or even what had really started it. She only knew that tonight was the culmination of their sordid secrets, dating back before these three men had taken wives.

While all three had mates that they would proudly stand by, there was always another woman who had lingered long before. Like a shadow looming in the back. A shade that would spirit away these seemingly good men for all too brief moments of sinful euphoria..

_ Plap Plap Plap Plap _

Cordelia leaned aside as the thief assaulted her neck, giving him full access to her succulent flesh. Robin took the chance provided and captured her lips.. Gaius let go of her thigh in favor of reaching up for smooth bosom. Her now-free leg wrapped around Robin’s back and drew him in deeper.

“D-Damnit! I’m gonna-!”

Gaius slammed into her ass one last time as he blasted rope after sticky rope of cum in her crack. The slut-bride moaned into Robin’s mouth, eyes rolling back as she felt her rump being stuffed. The top of her dress finally shuffled down and freed her petite breasts.

The thief struggled to keep standing in the midst of his orgasm. As one, they all shuffled forward until Robin's butt hit the edge of the altar. Cordelia slammed into him and kept him going forward - flat onto the decorated table with his lover atop him. Gauis was left behind, popping out of her butt and offering a parting shot against her ass.

The two were alone on the altar as their world shrunk even further. The little church they’d stolen away to to perform this sordid affair was even smaller now. To Robin and Cordelia, there was no gasping thief or recovering lord - there was only each other.

He raised his hand and brushed aside her hair. She melted into his touch, as she always did. Of her three lovers, the tactician was by far the most romantic - eager to give her pleasure just as much as she was eager to do the same. A small, niggling part of her felt remorse for his wife, who was simply unwilling or unable to nurture the amnesiac’s boundless love.

But one wife’s loss was one bride-whore’s gain.

Cordelia’s lips crashed down on his, drawing out the passionate spark she knew he had. His hips responded by bucking up into her tight snatch. An undulating roll was her only rebuttal.

With a sturdy altar beneath them, the duo set a fast tempo. He gripped her hips as they struggled to keep pace with the other. She held his shoulders close as their lips joined. Their tongues clashed and danced, like blades on the field of battle. She didn’t even notice him shifting his grip back.

_ Smack! _

_ “Ooh~!” _

Cordelia arched back with a yelp, pushing her bare chest forward. He took his chance and quickly dove deep into her mouth. His bride-slut submitted as she basked in the furor of his deft tongue and pounding hips.

What she loved most about Robin was how tricky he was - how swiftly he could change at the drop of a hat. He knew every trick he’d need to get her to squirm, to break whatever hold she had and make her into a sopping mess. Robin was a craftsman, and she was nothing but putty in his hands.

Cordelia wasn’t sure how he managed it, but soon she found herself on her back gasping for breath and breaking the spit between them. Her legs flew around his back as he thrust down against her, churning her juices. “G-Gods, Robiiiiiiin!”

He wryly chortled at her state, already keen to pump her full of seed. He wasn’t sure if she would bear him a child, but nor did he really care. While he respected Cordelia as a knight and even admired her, this was the side that he would always know most - the bride-slut, the bedbreaker, the woman that gleefully serviced Chrom and he in their tents as they poured over maps.

“T-Take it you slut!”

“RHOOOOOOBIN!”

Her thighs locked him down as he flooded her womb in rich spunk. His crass words pounded in her ears and ascended with her into the climactic heavens. It was more than just a foul word- it was the truth. The only truth that mattered to her was being filled to the point of swelling by her three lovers. She embraced it gladly.

“Mind if we join in?”

From on high, she came crashing down as Robin paused. Cordelia panted as she glanced up to the bemused faces of Chrom and Gaius. Both men were clearly ready to go again, if the rids between their legs were any testament.

Robin recovered from his own euphoria and smiled. “Sure - where do you want her?”

Chrom laughed and reached down to stroke Cordelia’s cheek. “Here’s fine, but it's my turn now.”

Robin nodded and pulled out of her, letting his cum drizzle down onto the altar. Cordelia mewled in disappointment at his absence, but quickly abandoned her protests as the man of her wettest dreams laid down next to her.

The knight leapt off Robin and swiftly straddled Chrom. Her messy, sopping pussy ground against his girth like a bitch in heat. The now-abandoned tactician chuckled wryly at her abrupt departure. “Chopped liver, huh?

“Don’t take it so hard bubbles - you’ve got some prime real-estate right in front of you.” Gaius scoffed off to the side. Cordelia perked up and proved him right by shaking her bubble butt, wriggling it in invitation behind her.

Robin slid off the altar and took his place behind her. Chrom already had his hands on her hips, so instead the tactician reached around for her petite breasts. His palms squished between her loose top and molded against her chest.

“Oooooh, Robin~”

Her lusty coos kept him hard and ready - prodding her puckered star as Chrom aimed for her gushing slit. The only thing missing from this perfect moment was the thief. Luckily he soon made himself known as he walked over to her side and presented his glistening cock to her. Despite her antics, she eyed his shaft with suspicion, especially after where it had been.

‘Hey, I washed it first this time,” Gauis defended himself. Cordelia eyed his shaft, noticing how slick and wet it seemed to be. Her inspection was merely cursory before she nodded and offered her gaping mouth.

The trio of men were poised and ready - eager to take her lustful holes. Cordelia felt herself trembling in anticipation. Her nails bunched up the altar’s tapestry between her fingers. Her tongue lulled out, presenting her soaked mouth to Gaius. An inviting wiggle was sent back against Robin.

The three pushed in.

Chrom pushed in her ass, sliding his potent girth in a single go. Robin squeezed her breasts as he shoved his dick deep in her butt. Her attempted screams were muted as Gaius’ girth gagged her. The contrasting ripples across her body all came together somewhere around her spine. _ “Glu-guuuuuu~” _

Their pace was already speeding up. The three men had to work out some form of rhythm as they fucked their mistress, giving her the bridal banging she so dearly longed for. Drool, spit, and sexualy slurries poured off her and the men. It was messy, it was chaotic.

And it was _ loud. _

_ PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP _

_ GLRK HRRRRRKAKA! _

Cordelia’s throat was stretched wide by Gaius’ girth, pumping in and out of her bulging gullet. Her cheeks billowed out as she desperately tried to contain him, the lashing of her tongue as it flailed beneath his shaft felt like a feather duster, just like the one she had once as the maid he had to ‘subdue.’ _ ‘Heh, that was a fun night...should get her to do it again.’ _ he smirked.

Robin was having similar fond recounts as he buried himself in her butt and fondled her flat tits. Her rippling ass reminded him of when she’d snuck into the war room and had him rut her against the table, mere minutes before the meeting was to begin. _ ‘And then she went and hid herself under the table...gods, the things you can do with your tongue, Cordelia.’ _ Robin silently appraised.

Chrom was far more active than the other two as he seized her hips and pounded straight into her pussy. The way her body undulated and spasmed at the attack just made her even tighter. Still, he admired the way she writhed and squirmed over him. Whenever she was on top, he always recalled the times she’d steal away to his chambers and fuck the Exalt next to his deeply slumbering wife.

The candles burned, the sole witnesses to this bastardized matrimony between a slut and her three lovers. Cordelia’s body kept spasming as she chocked and wheezed her way into orgasm after orgasm. It would be some time before they would change positions or locales.

After all, the night was still very young.

* * *

_ “K-KHOOOOOM” _

Cordelia’s head tilted back as she screamed. Cum bubbled out of her gaping mouth and into her fingers around her cheeks. Her legs bounced wildly around her hips as the exalt pounded straight down in her gushing twat.

Chrom tightened his grip around her head, drawing her close to his bare chest. Her constant shrieks caused little bubbles to pop against his abs. She felt his weight as he forced himself down on her with thunderous claps. Cordelia’s toes were curling as she was bent over more and more until her gown started tearing at the seams.

_ riiiip _.

Small slits appeared around her hips, but went unheeded. Her eyes rolled back as she felt him pump another white hot load in her already flooded womb...

* * *

“Oooh fuck, Cordelia - that’s it.”

The bride-slut smirked as she bobbed her head against Chrom’s cock, pulling off with a wet pop. her hand took over as she leaned over and gave Gaius the same treatment. She went back and forth between the two until their loins were nice and slick with her spit.

Cordella pulled away for a deep breath. She eyed them both with an impish smirk and a lick of her lips.

_ Ulp~! _

“S-Shit!”

“Gods!”

The duo’s roar’s filled her ears as she stuffed both their dicks in her mouth. Her cheeks bulged as much as they could to accommodate as she struggled to guide them both to her gullet. Only Gaius’ managed to pass through to her throat, while Chrom’s bulbous glans got caught against her uvula.

Cordelia’s eyes rolled back as she let them dictate their pace, limp and happy as a throat drooling throat-pussy for their amusement.

_ Glrk Glrk Glrk Glrk… _

_ Snap! _

Pearls fell to the floor from her ruined necklace.

* * *

“Ooh Robin, Give me more~”

Cordelia’s fingers dug into the tactician's neck as they bucked together. Her now-bare back rubbed against the stained glass. bare legs stayed locked around his waist, limiting the range he could pull out. A single heel dangled on her toes from between broken straps.

He answered her by reaching down to capture her lips. The bride-slut’s eyes fluttered shut as they melted into another passionate kiss. Tongues danced as spit flowed between them.

_ Clack! _

Her heel dropped off her feet and clattered to the floor.

* * *

_ Plap plap plap plap plap _

Cordelia laid back, rolling her shoulders against the covered altar. Her legs were kept up thanks to the thief’s deft grip as he pumped in and out of her stuffed pussy. Gaius had finally got his chance at her snatch, and didn’t even have to shake his hips at all. The other two were content to deal with her pumping hands.

“Gods Cordelia...you look incredible.”

Robin’s appraisal washed over her and brought a tinge of rose to her cheeks. It didn’t matter that she was a sweaty, flustered mess of being fucked and ran ragged. The fact that the discerning eye of her lover still could speak so highly of her left her speechless.. She rewarded his praise by reaching down to cup his balls.

Her mollification was far from done as Chrom spoke next. “Since this all began, you’ve been there - eager and ready to aid us as we need. No matter where, nor when.”

The two untied the bows around her elbows, letting her lace pauldrons fly open. Without the binds holding her back, she started pumping even faster. An act that Gaius matched as he leaned down to flick her erect clit

“Eyaah! G-Gaiu-uugh…”

“Heh, Red - you’re by far one of the best gals I’ve ever known. You know how to heft a spear, take a drink, and handle the rear. And here was me worrying that I’d have to give it up when I got hitched… you and your fine ass showed me I had nothing to worry about.”

That was the rub - there was no love here. Admiration in droves, respect earned yet withheld, but no feelings of love. She would have these men between her legs forevermore, as she would stay between theirs. And yet it would never go further.

The rings on her fingers seemed almost dull in the dying light as she stroked these married men to completion. Another hot, sticky shower that sprayed across her shoulders and up to her cheeks.

And still she smiled on.

* * *

Cordelia’s spit soaked into the carpet between her teeth. She desperately gripped forward for support as her ass smacked against Gaius’ hips. The two men off to the side watched and downed hearty gulps of elixir for a much-needed boost.

The thief’s grip on her sides tightened as he sped up. A slurry of cum was churned out of her twat, sticking to her messy pubes and open thighs. Each thunderous clap formed and broke sticky webs between them. He finally dipped down and gripped into the gown’s slits widening at her hips.

“Y’know Red, I think it's high time we took this number off. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Cordelia’s eyes widened in alarm. She spat out her gag and tried to muster out a protest, “W-wait, My dre-!”

_ Riiiip! _

Off came the long dress, leaving only the frayed short skirt beneath and the loosely tied sash. She suddenly felt a lot lighter and freer - a trait shared by the thief as he doubled his pace hammering her messy twat. The bride-slut gasped as a powerful thrust sent her slamming against the ground.

Gaius kept pounding away, ignorant of her state. Her chest heaved free as her cheek was rubbed raw on the carpet.

* * *

“J-Just like old times, eh R-Robin?”

Cordelia perked up at her lord’s words, even if they weren't addressed to her. She squirmed between the cock in her lips and the dick in her ass, pinned in place between the two. Her arms tied behind her by the sash again, courtesy of the whims of the tactician.

Robin kept thrusting in her butt as he tried to cheerfully reply.. “Hah, w-well close eno-ooh gods, Cordy.”

The knight didn’t pause her oral ministrations, even as she rolled her hips back against Robin’s cock. Her lips stayed sealed around Chrom as he slammed through her mouth and down her tight throat.

“Glrk Gkrk Gl-Hrrrk?!”

Cordelia froze as Chrom seized her head. He nudged her up to face him, showing the disapproving face of the Exalt. “Hey - we talked about this.”

His growl echoed like thunder as she recalled what ‘this’ was. Not just her wedding-turned honeymoon, but their entire affair. She timidly nodded before letting them thrust in again.

She went limp and docile, like a good little cocksleeve.

* * *

“T-That’s it Cordelia - just how you want it.”

She said nothing as her hips undulated atop him. Cordelia arched back and let loose a lustful groan. Her earlier submission had yielded yet another mess across her face and her ass. Yet as the Exalt left for a brief respite, she was left with the tactician.

Good whores were rewarded, and she was no different.

Robin had shifted drastically, once more showing his caring side. The same side that made him so affable and approachable, and had won him his beloved wife’s heart. It would’ve chilled her to the bone, if she wasn’t captured in bliss.

He rolled her shoulder puffs down before grabbing her hands. As one, they leaned in- lips puckered and longing...

* * *

Cordelia’s eyes rolled back as she endured the face fucking. Her back ached from the altar, but the pain was swiftly ignored. The fast pace caused her head to bounce against the hard table, barely muffled by the soft cloth.

Her world was blurry now. She couldn’t even see who it was anymore, and her mind was too clogged with spunk to guess. All she knew was that he was pounding straght down her throat as she slowly jerked off two more dicks in front of her. The flooding between her spread legs stained what was left of her gown’s skirt.

The bride slut gargled as her throat was clogged with more hot spunk. The cock churned in her gullet, pulling up and forcing some jets up her nostrils. The pain she felt was swiftly consumed as her world turned white once more.

She heard a faint _ tink _ as her hairpins fell out of her crusty hair.

* * *

“Oof oof oof o-oh C-C-CHROOOOM!”

Cordelia shrieked, helpless in his grasp. The Exalt was back on his feet, holding her between his arms and keeping her legs high in the air. His fists closed down around her nape, forcing her head down.

It was a pose she was keenly aware of, and one that he reserved solely for her. His precious queen was simply too adamant that she not be treated like such a crumpled rag. Her loss was Cordelia’s gain, as she happily succumbed to yet another mind-melting orgasm. Tongue splayed out, eyes rolled back - the mask of a perfect bed-breaking bride-slut.

Her skirt pooled at their feet, torn and abandoned.

* * *

“Deja vu, huh Bubbles?”

Gaius glanced around her swaty shoulder and made eye contact with his fellow Shepherd. The hard pew meant the thief was free to basically recline back and let the other two do all the work. For her part, Cordelia was well versed in taking Gaius’ cock deep into her gaping, spunk-soaked ass. Robin handled her messy cunt as they reached behind them for support.

Cordelia was basically naked now, with only a single shoe clacking against the stone floor. Her other foot was on its toe tips as she struggled against their onslaught. She arched up, almost crushing her shoulders against Gauis and forcing her messy red hair against his nose.

Robin took a chance and dived for her neck, assaulting her with nibbles. The sight of her exposed, tender flesh made the thief behind her twitch in her rear.

* * *

Gaius and his bride-slut laid across the pew, spooning together. He thrust into her from behind, holding her leg up for support and security. His other hand snaked around to grip her neck.

Choking was hardly something she indulged in often, especially not with how precious her breathing was on pegasus back. And yet for her special night, she would gladly indulge in whatever sordid fantasies her lovers whimed. No matter how insane.

She reached back and gripped his side for dear life, struggling between the thrusts rattling her hips and the restricted air passing down her lips. It wasn’t enough to worry her, but it was just enough that she started feeling lightheaded.

Just right.

* * *

They were back at the altar now.

Cordelia looked to her lovers with lustful pride. It was a perfect ending, almost exactly as they began - back on her knees, and bare save a single heel. She wore her stains proudly - prouder than the once-pristine wedding gown now strewn about the chapel.

The trio surrounded her, still as naked as before and still erect. The same dicks that had invaded every single hole she had to offer, as many times as they wished. Her mouth opened wide, ready and waiting for a hot, fresh shower.

Robin came first, splatting clear across her face. She winced just as Gaius’ own shot hit her head and left a pearly circlet behind. Chrom’s load struck her chin before he aimed up to her nose.

The three men covered her with seed as the first flicks of dawn leaked in from the windows.

Cordelia accepted it all - every last gift they had to offer her. She was soon festooned in pearls that would make any nobless bristle with envy. A circlet, a necklace, matching earrings - all and more was gifted her as she fulfilled her duty as a bride-slut.

Somewhere in the world turned white, the morning bells pelled...

* * *

Hours of sin now pooled in the basin, lost in the suds around her calves.

The accoutrements of their retreat were hardly lavish, not like the marvels of indoor bathing pools or showers of warm rainwater. Still, there was something humbling about the proud knight-commander tending to herself in a peasant’s wooden bathtub as the men worked to remove the testaments of their debauchery.

Cordelia hummed a little tune as she lathered water down her back. Her long hair was finally free of cum, as was the rest of her body. It was always such an easy tradeoff when it came of these romps. _ ‘Helps that most of them are so handy with cleaning _.’ she mused.

A door erked open, prompting her to smirk. The secret slut leaned forward as she rubbed down her legs, ‘accidentally’ exposing herself further to the one looming towards her. _ ‘Time for breakfast.’ _


End file.
